Azul de lluvia
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Shinji y Rei comparten un muy sutil momento de ternura. El aula de clases en un día de lluvia es el escenario de este relato. Algo tiene esta historia... juzguen por sí mismos.


«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Título original: Blue Rain Blue  
Autor: Jonathan Wang - yaanathn©pacbell..net  
Traducción: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx..net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Azul de Lluvia**

_Nota del autor: Por mucho tiempo he estado en pugna con mi  
escritura, profundamente defraudado con la calidad de las cosas  
que producía. La idea de este fanfic me vino fortuitamente un día  
y me vi presa de la emoción al escribirlo y, luego de unas horas,  
el primer borrador estaba completo. Al finalizar, pese a algunas  
dudas, confiaba en haber hecho algo bueno en este relato, aunque  
sigo sin poder identificar qué. Tal vez así es como debe quedar.  
Si bien nunca he confiado en el entusiasmo ciego al escribir, éste  
es mucho más favorable que los penosos afanes por los que pasé   
con otros proyectos para obligarme a escribir. Eso no funcionó.  
Al parecer esto sí._

¨

La lluvia caía, estruendosa. Si bien su embate no amedrentaba a  
las almas de los niños del colegio, lograba desanimarlos, al haber  
conseguido lo que ninguna otra cosa: restringir el deseo de los  
alumnos de encaminarse a sus casas. Por lo pronto, la mayoría de  
los adolescentes decidió ejercitar al máximo su movilidad yendo al  
menos a sentarse afuera, bajo las techumbres de los pasillos  
exteriores que vinculaban los varios edificios del colegio. Por  
desgracia, la única maravilla a experimentar afuera era la visión  
de una ciudad oscurecida, con sus luces nubladas por el temporal,  
el olor de un cielo triste, y el abrazo untuoso de un mundo húmedo.

¨

Aún así, era mejor que la situación infortunada en que estaban  
los Pilotos. Shinji se encontró limpiando el piso con un trapero.  
No había prisa por terminar su labor dado que no tenía plan  
alguno de qué hacer a continuación. Y en vez de resolver aquel  
problema, encontró su mente inmersa en un mar de problemas  
distintos, problemas mínimos, instigadores de preocupaciones  
mínimas. Este era uno de sus mejores días. Creía haber escapado  
sólo apenas al último Ángel, pero el resultado del encuentro era  
el más valioso de todos hasta ahora. En alguna parte, sabía, su  
madre no estaba muerta. Pero ante quella idea, quitó la vista  
de los hipnóticos charcos de agua sucia que iba creando, y,  
con cierto esfuerzo, miró a su izquierda, donde la siempre sutil  
Ayanami Rei se acuclillaba con un trapo inmundo en la mano,  
limpiando el piso en una forma que Shinji no podía sino describir  
como maternal. No podía entenderlo.

Asuka se hallaba en uno de sus mejores ánimos, al estar fuera  
todos salvo los Pilotos. Vale decir, efectuaba su quehacer sin el  
sentimiento de aprensión que guardaba últimamente contra los  
demás pilotos, en particular con Ikari. Aún así, no era sorpresa que  
barriera diligentemente el piso en un esfuerzo por terminar de una  
buena vez con el trabajo. Como los demás Niños, se afanaba sin  
comentario alguno, con la mente enfrascada en la labor efectuada  
y en nada más. Esto era favorable para Shinji, que sin duda  
hubiera sido el receptor de una sarta de acusaciones referidas  
a depravación e indecencia, de haber sido sorprendido con la  
mirada puesta en la pálida niña azul a su lado. Había, empero,  
una atmósfera umbría en el entorno, una que parecía consumir  
toda energía que los alumnos lograran reunir. Quizá aun si la  
niña roja hubiera visto al muchacho mirando, no habría dicho nada.

Antes de que ninguno de los Niños hubiera terminado sus labores,  
la puerta se abrió, traqueteando, y entraron dos de los "tres  
chiflados" y la presidenta de la clase. El Tercer Niño alzó una  
mirada inquisitiva, la Segunda una mirada de alivio y la Primera,  
una de ponderación leve.

Touji habló primero.

--Y he aquí Shinji Ikari, ahora con dos mujeres a sus pies  
ayudándole a...

Su declaración fue cortada en seco al ser golpeado prestamente en  
la cabeza por la escoba de Asuka. Aida Kensuke, siempre sagaz,  
ocultó su cámara sin demora.

La presidenta del curso se sentó en el puesto contiguo al de su  
amiga, con un suspiro, en tanto los otros dos visitantes tomaban  
posesión de escritorios junto al del Tercer Niño. Touji se pasó  
una mano por el pelo al sentarse, dándole una breve mirada de  
hostilidad a la Segunda Niña.

--No tiene pinta de que se vaya a despejar muy luego --informó la  
presidenta. Durante varios segundos no recibió respuesta alguna,  
mientras varios pares de ojos le daban miradas de extrañeza.  
Abochornada, continuó--. Así que decidí ver cómo iban.

Asuka suspiró, de pie con actitud de ocio junto al asiento de su  
amiga, recargándose en la escoba en una postura poco grácil,  
como si hubiera ido a caer de agotamiento sin ese apoyo. Con  
un suspiro, habló (o más bien masculló).

--¿Y qué más da? Vamos a languidecer, desmayarnos y despertar  
para la clase de mañana antes que pare la lluvia. Esta sala es tan  
deprimente.

Y, en efecto, lo era. Con las ventanas como única vía de entrada  
de luz al aula, el lugar se iluminaba con luz teñida por la lluvia.  
Los marrones y verdes desleídos se entremezclaban con los  
antagonismos de luz y oscuridad para dar al salón una atmósfera  
no distinta a la de un pantano sórdido. Para complementar las  
cualidades visuales de esa situación aciaga, estaba el retumbo de  
la lluvia, golpeando el edificio leve aunque incesantemente. Era  
en mucho como el tamborileo abordo de un barco de esclavos, y en  
ese momento ninguno de los alumnos podía negar sentirse a cada  
minuto más como esclavos: mustios, cansados y sin vida.

Kensuke respondió:

--Eso es porque eres mujer con problemas femeninos --se ufanó, sin  
notar las llamas que se formaban en torno a la persona de Asuka--.  
Nosotros los hombres aguantamos lo más bien --continuó, poniendo  
una mano en el hombro de Shinji--. Ya ves que Shinji no se queja.  
Rayos, apuesto a que no se da ni cuenta de que está lloviendo.

Ante aquello, Shinji se retrajo hacia el lado, fuera del contacto  
de Kensuke, con una sonrisa horrorizada tirándole de las mejillas.  
Se volvió a mirar a Asuka, que casi humeaba con un espíritu que  
antes no había estado presente. Hikari notó aquello también.

--Bueno, a Ayanami-san parece que tampoco le molesta la lluvia,  
¿ne, Rei? --dijo.

Ayanami, que estaba de espaldas a la presidenta de la clase, no  
hizo un alto en sus acciones.

--No, no me molesta.

Por desgracia, el cambio de conversación no sosegó en mucho  
el genio de Asuka. Logró, no obstante, controlarse lo suficiente  
para exhibir una expresión de desdén por los tres chiflados, y  
rebatir:

--Bueno, eso es porque Shinji es muy mequetrefe como para que  
le importe alguna cosa. Ustedes, mamarrachos, son unos...

En dicho punto Shinji Ikari consiguió instalarse en su propia  
mente y clavar una mirada apática en el trapero, logrando bloquear  
al mundo exterior.

((_Tenía la ropa mojada y le caía pesada en los hombros, envolviéndolo  
en la viscosidad de una estrechez que era incómoda y engorrosa.  
Poco después una tonalidad roja empezó a fluirle por la camisa  
blanca, manchándola de..._))

Shinji inhaló súbitamente ante aquel pensamiento y, frenético, se  
examinó el uniforme escolar con la mirada. Al levantar la vista,  
vio que su miedo no había pasado desapercibido. Touji, que había  
tenido el mentón apoyado en los brazos, alzó los ojos, mirándolo  
con curiosidad y preocupación. Kensuke volvió la cabeza para  
exhibir igual expresión. Asuka y Hikari, que habían estado  
concentradas en su discusión con los otros muchachos, lo miraron  
con dejos de pasmo y confusión. Ayanami Rei se había vuelto a  
examinarlo con expresión neutra. Ella fue la última con quien  
Shinji cruzó la mirada, y no pudo sino notar el extraño color rojo  
rosáceo mostrado en esos ojos. Había una curiosidad extraña en  
ellos, y detrás yacía un océano de ideas y preguntas. Shinji  
empezó a advertir que la miraba más de la cuenta y luego,  
por fortuna, Ayanami pestañeó bruscamente, le dio una última  
mirada fugaz, y volvió a su quehacer.

--¿Todo bien, Jefe? --inquirió Suzuhara.

Devolviendo su atención a las demás almas del salón, Shinji  
asintió, titubeante.

--Gomen. --Su movimiento de cabeza se convirtió en una reverencia  
informal.

Habiéndose perdido el tema anterior con la interrupción, el estado  
mental de Asuka persistió en torno al Tercer Niño.

--¿Pesadilla, Tercer Niño? --preguntó, con cierto tono de  
desagrado.

--Oye, deja al hombre tranquilo, ¿quieres? --disparó Touji de  
vuelta--. Viene recién saliendo del hospital.

--No tienes para qué recordármelo --dijo Asuka con gesto de  
desprecio--. Shinji el invencible, que trató de "enseñarnos cómo  
se hace", se puso un poquito creído, ¿cierto?

Pese a las súplicas de Hikari para que se calmara, Asuka descubrió  
que en ese momento no podía pensar más que en cuánto despreciaba  
al Tercer Niño.

((_--¡Eres el número uno! --alentó Misato._))

--¿Pudiste hacer algo mientras estabas _atrapado_, esperando que te  
_salváramos_, ¿hm? --La sonrisa burlona de la muchacha lo irritó un  
tanto.

--Igual tuve mejor rendimiento que tú, ¿no? --murmuró el muchacho  
entre dientes, más para sí que para ella. Asuka, no obstante,  
recibió la fuerza completa del comentario. Decidió abordar la  
discusión desde un ángulo distinto, sin tomar en cuenta los  
sutiles cuchicheos de Hikari pidiéndole calmarse.

--¿Entonces en eso se basa la relacioncita que tienes con la Niña  
Maravilla? ¿En las chiripas que te salen?

--No es eso --graznó Shinji con gesto de lamentación, sorprendido  
sin guardia--. Me...

Y entonces, Rei, que había continuado con su labor, estrujó una  
última vez el agua del trapo y, tomando trapo y balde en una mano,  
se puso en pie. El aula había quedado en repentino silencio y así  
permaneció hasta que la hermitaña de la clase depositó el balde  
a un lado de Shinji y avanzó hasta su respectivo puesto, con sus  
pasos haciendo eco por el salón. La niña quitó el bolsón del  
asiento y, sentándose en silencio, lo puso junto a su tobillo.  
Descansó la barbilla en el dorso de una mano, y fijó la mirada en  
dirección al desolado paisaje exterior. La presidenta del curso  
tomó esta oportunidad para hablar:

--¿Por qué se deprimen tanto con la lluvia? --se refirió  
específicamente a la Segunda Niña y al Tercero--, ¿no se pueden  
llevar bien alguna vez?

Aunque las únicas contestaciones que recibió fueron silencio y  
vergüenza, tomó aquellas respuestas con la mejor intención, y  
continuó:

--Miren, Ayanami-san ya terminó, y ¿quién sabe? Para cuando  
terminen ustedes dos, puede que deje de llover --terminó con una  
sonrisa, que floreció hasta ser un acceso de rubor cuando notó la  
expresión afirmativa que Suzuhara le estaba dando.

--Hmmf --resopló Asuka, aunque sin su vigor acostumbrado--. Sí,  
cómo no.

No obstante, reanudó su barrer, y Shinji, que no dijo nada más,  
continuó trapeando.

¨

Algún rato después, Shinji y Asuka terminaron sus obligaciones,  
pero la lluvia no se había detenido. Shinji se instaló en su  
escritorio y asumió una posición fatigada similar a la de la  
Primera Niña. Asuka se hallaba en su respectivo puesto  
conversando con Hikari, al habérsele iluminado el ánimo  
visiblemente. Touji y Kensuke continuaron sus divagaciones,  
que dejaron a Shinji más como oyente que participante (amén  
de las carencias de Shinji para la conversación). La atmósfera  
física del aula no había cambiado un ápice.

Shinji se relajó, respiró hondo, y casi se atragantó. _Huele a sangre_,  
pensó, y no pasó mucho rato antes de que la humedad y hedor  
de la lluvia le inundaran los sentidos. En alguna parte, se sintió  
enfermo.

--¿Qué?

La voz era de Rei, y fue tan suave que pareció que sólo Shinji  
pudo llegar a oírla. La niña azul no volvió la cabeza ni se movió  
en lo más mínimo de la postura en que estaba, dejando a Shinji  
preguntándose si la había oído o no.

La mirada del muchacho bailó de uno a otro lado un segundo.  
¿_Lo dije en voz alta?_ Era evidente que sí. Y por eso, respondió, en  
una voz algo más clara.

--Huele... --profirió, cohibido-- ...a sangre.

Ayanami volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes  
de que el muchacho empezara a sentirse confundido y cuestionado  
por esos ojos que, aunque parecían haber perdido su intensidad  
en este día lluvioso, no dejaban de tener la solidez o dureza de  
siempre. Ella pestañeó, y devolvió la mirada a la ventana.

Por último, habló en un tono que casi podía describirse como  
despreocupado:

--No es más que lluvia.

Shinji descubrió que no había nada que pudiera decir para  
responder. Un segundo después, Ayanami abrió suavemente la  
ventana y sacó una mano justo lo suficiente para poder atrapar  
con las yemas de los dedos las pizcas de lluvia que caían del  
cielo amortajado de blanco. Siguió con los ojos la huella de  
cada gota contra la piel, con lo que podía considerarse como  
diversión moderadamente vivaz.

Habiendo admirado la sensación, el golpetear de las chispas  
frescas de lluvia en la palma de la mano, con el brazo todavía  
extendido fuera de la ventana, Ayanami Rei se volvió una vez  
más para encontrar la mirada inmóvil de Shinji Ikari. Y sonrió  
delicadamente.

Esta vez Shinji no se extravió bajo esa atención puesta en él, y  
su respiración y compostura hasta se relajaron de forma visible.  
Y sonrió también.

Lo que no había sido descubierto por el muchacho fue el alzarse de  
un silencio cabal empezado hacía un momento. Y ahora, había cinco  
pares de ojos puestos en él, cuatro de los cuales aún no advertía.

**-fin**

_Agradecimientos especiales a Chris Burke y Adrian Forest por  
sus reveladoras sugerencias y opiniones (26-7-00)._


End file.
